Regret
by CertifiedFangirl15
Summary: First story on FF :) full summary inside Haru finally has the courage to confess to Makoto. However...
1. Chapter 1

_**Never knew before**_

A/N

Anti makoharu..yeah im trash,,, I ship MakoHaru and...RinHaru feels too canon and I'd like to try writing angst. One more thing. HARU IM SORRY I NEED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM. I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS BTW AND I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT KISUME'S STORY. SO...KISUME WILL BE A STRANGER TO HARU HERE HUEHUE. Please bear with me. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters and do not profit out of this. All names belong to their respective owners.

I WILL AND ONLY SUPPORT MAKOHARU, AND I DONT HATE OTHER SHIPS. EVERYONE HAS THEIR OWN OPINION AND I RESPECT THAT. The following story is just an idea that came into mind and I decided to get rid of it. Oh yeah, im writing stories on an iPad and im very busy with school (BEING A GRADUATING SENIOR IS A PAIN).

Chapter 1

Haru P.O.V

I went out to buy mackerel today. I'm used to going alone, but for some reason I wanted Makoto to go with me. Usually we buy stuff together, and its been like that since I can remember. Its not like I need his presence or anything...I called his phone and I got no answer. He must be busy or something.

I rush out, but there's something I need, and its definitely more important than mackerel. Just what is it?

I made my way to the supermarket, grabbing the stuff I need. I paid the amount and started to head home. On the way, I heard Makoto's voice, although faint. I followed it and as I got nearer, I saw him. He was at a cafe nearby, and seemed to be talking to someone. I snooped a bit and saw a guy, with hair that reminded me of Nagisa, but it was in a light pinkish color.

I have no idea what they are talking about, but the way Makoto smiled at him... I thought that smile only existed because of me...

Well, used to. I mean he still smiles, but it feels different.

I brushed the weird thought and headed for home. The thoughts almost went out of my mind until I heard Makoto laugh, and the words "Kiss me". I heard another voice but couldn't figure out the words.

As I heard it, I felt something break. Wait, was that really Makoto? Did he say that to the guy he was talking to? Could they be dating? My chest ached at that thought. I brushed it off. Why am I even feeling like this? Makoto is my childhood friend. He's almost like my brother and we are nothing more..but why does the thought of him saying those two words to a guy bug me so much? I felt the rain slowly falling and dashed for home.

I need a bath.

IM HORRIBLE. IM CONTRADICTING MYSELF AND TEARING MY OTP.

WAAAAAAAH... Should I upload the second chapter? How was it? Read and review :3

Its my first time posting and sharing my stories online and I hope it wasnt that bad. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2. _**HI GUYS. HARU PLEASE KNOW I LOVE YOU AND I REALLY SHIP YOU WITH MAKOTO MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD. I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

...

Haru's POV

I called Makoto. Ever since yesterday, I've been restless. And I know why.

Ever since before, I noticed Makoto viewed me more than a friend, and I sensed it too. I will admit, I feel the same. I just couldnt tell him all these years...All because I fear rejection. Why? I'm scared that we might lose our friendship all because of these feelings... I fear that things will be really awkward between us. I don't want that. I normally dont care about stuff but we're talking about Makoto here. He has been with me since I can remember and he knows me better than anyone else. After all these years I'm gonna tell him. I love that Orca. I love Tachibana Makoto. But, its too late. I lost my chance, and I broke my heart. No matter what, I'm telling him. I dont care if I tear myself apart, I dont care if I cant look him in the eye. My chest ached and tears started to form as I slowly wrapped myself with the fact that...Makoto belongs to someone else. I wiped my tears as I heard my door open.

Normal POV

Makoto rushed inside Haru's house, since the downpour outside was really heavy. He asked Haru for a towel and they went up to Haru's room.

"Haru? Is there something you want to talk about?" Makoto asked.

Haru kept silent, and just stared at his window while his friend dried his hair.

It was like this for a few minutes, until Haru broke the ice.

"Makoto," he said.

"Hmm?"

" I love you."

At that moment, Haru's world crumbled as he saw Makoto's expression. A face that hinted gratefulness, but also sadness. A frown adorned the taller male's face, and Haru noticed tears coming out. He had a sad smile and he cupped his face as he said

"Thank you, Haru. But...I'm sorry. I have someone else now."

Haru closed his eyes, his hopes of thinking that what he had assumed were mere assumptions, and that his feelings would be returned, were sent into oblivion.

...

"I know that. And I hope you are happy." Haru tried to say it casually, but at this point, tears couldnt be held back. He started sobbing quietly and Makoto spoke up.

"I'm really sorry Haru. I thought I was the only one that loved you and now that I know you love me back, its hard." Makoto is also shedding tears.

Haru just sat there, tears falling. Makoto decided he had to let this out. He decided that Haru should know why he loves Kisume.

"I loved you for a long time Haru. I really did. But over the years, my patience grew thin. I had already convinced myself that you didnt love me, and I was the only one in love."

Makoto's voice is shaky, and Haru looked at him. It ached him that he caused sadness on his best friend's part. Moreover, he hated the fact that he was too slow. He looked into Makoto's eyes, silently asking him how his feelings faded and why.

"Around that time that I killed myself with the fact that you didnt love me the way I loved you, I met Kisume." Makoto stated, and Haru gritted his teeth. So that was his name then.

"We met often and I found myself falling for him. I was overjoyed when he confessed to me, and I was happy that someone finally returned my feelings." Makoto explained, fully aware of the emotional strain Haru was in right now. He hated it, but he couldnt do a thing about it.

"Enough." Was all Haru could say. Makoto asked a question that Haru didnt dare answer.

"Haru, why now?! I waited for those words all these years and you say that now. Please, why?! Why didnt you tell me before!?" Green eyes begging blue orbs for answers. Haru broke.

"Its because I was scared you idiot!" Makoto stepped back at Haru's outburst. Haru stood up and faced Makoto.

"I WAS SCARED OKAY? I WAS TERRIFIED THAT WHAT IF IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? I DIDNT WANT TO RUIN THE RELATIONSHIP WE ALREADY HAD FOR YEARS. IT WAS HARD ON MY PART TOO. I WAS TOO STUPID TO REALIZE OKAY?!" Haru exclaimed, tears falling hard. Makoto was taken aback, and was surprised by all of this.

"I LOVED YOU AND YOU LOVED ME. IT WAS IN THE PAST. FINE. I ACCEPT IT." Haru calmed down a bit at this point. "Thank you for loving me Makoto, even if it was in the past." Haru couldnt find the words anymore and he sunk to the floor.

"Haru I-" Makoto tried to get Haru to stand up.

"Leave." Haru muttered, face still covered by his arms and knees.

"But-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Haru screamed. Makoto headed out the doorway, but he returned to Haru, kneeled behind him, and hugged him from behind.

"Haru, I'll say it again. Thank you and I'm sorry." Makoto whispered, and choked back tears.

Haru just sat there. Hearing Makoto leave and the door closing. He felt so lost. He had lost his best friend and beloved to another, and it was all his fault. He didnt know that being turned down was painful as heck. He put his hand over his chest, hoping that his broken heart would heal soon, and prayed that this heartbreak wont affect his swimming. He curled up in his bed, and cried himself to sleep.

...

FINALLY IM OVER WITH THIS. GAAAAAH IM CRYING! I JUST DROWNED MY BBY HARU AND MADE HIM SAD. MAN IM HORRIBLE. HARU IM SO SORRY!

And to the reader, Im sorry if it feels rushed... I didnt really have much positive outlook on this story and I couldnt bear to draw this out. I just needed to get this off my mind so I can ship MakoHaru again like I used to.

NO MORE ANTIHARU FICS FOR ME. I WILL SAY IT AGAIN.

"MAKOHARU FOREVEEEEEEEER!"

Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
